


Tropical Surprise

by joytothegirls



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor had been promising a visit to Hawaii for what seemed like an eternity, and today he was going to make good on his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Very slight implications of Doctor/Donna... if you squint.

This was it. It was finally happening. Today was the day Donna Noble would set foot on warm Hawaiian sand. 

The Doctor had been promising a visit to Hawaii for what seemed like an eternity, and today he was going to make good on his promise. 

Sure, a holiday to Hawaii was slightly cliché and unoriginal, but Donna didn’t care in the slightest. She wanted nothing more than to curl her toes in to the soft, sun baked sand and watch the waves roll up to meet them on the shore. She’d lie out for a while, letting the sun kiss her delicate skin, being especially careful not to doze off into a sun-induced coma that would surely result in a burn. She probably wouldn’t have to worry about falling asleep, as the Doctor would probably keep her awake anyway, rambling on about the different species of fish found beneath the surface of the crystal blue water. 

They’d stay until it grew dark, splashing about on the shore for a bit, chasing each other down the beach. They’d throw themselves onto the sand, worn out from their games, and watch the sun creep below the horizon. She imagined the sunsets would be amazing, all hues of pinks and purples. As they’d make their way back to the TARDIS, The Doctor would wrap his arm around her shoulder, and she wouldn’t mind. In fact, she’d welcome it, leaning into him as they walked. It would be a glorious day.

While thinking of the day to come, Donna quickly changed into a purple bathing suit, one she had bought specifically for the occasion. Upon exiting her bathroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. What she saw was not her image in a purple bathing suit, but in a grass skirt and something that resembled a coconut shell bra. A flower lei rested on her chest and adorned her ankles, as well. 

Shocked, and utterly confused, she wracked her brain for how this could occur. Of course, there was no other answer… The TARDIS and her precious Doctor. They would not get away with this! 

It was then that she heard giggling from outside her door and felt the TARDIS rumble in unison.

“SPACEMAN!!!!!!” Donna yelled at the top of her lungs and made for the door.

The giggling instantly stopped, replaced by the sound of swiftly retreating converse on metal flooring.


End file.
